Broken Blade, Broken Mind
by Ninjakirby7
Summary: During a match Riven is attacked by Nocturne and Malzahar which causes her to revisit the trauma of the fury company's demise at the hands of Singed
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Riven opened her eyes to the picturesque scenery of the Ionian countryside, the rustle of trees and the chirping of birds brought her a serenity that was previously unknown to her. Riven could inhale the crisp, fresh air while she laid on the floor, watching the pale blue sky. Feeling the warm sunshine caress her face.

Suddenly, the sunshine no longer warmed and caressed her face. Instead, it sought to burn it, melt it, char it. Her eyes snapped open, only to find the lush green grass was replaced by the green glow of toxic chemicals. The refreshing air filled with smoke and gases which burnt her lungs. The songs of the flying birds replaced by the screams of men and women. No. The people's screams came from herself, and herself alone. For she cried in pain, staring at the barren wasteland littered with the deformed and twisted corpses of her entire company.

"Riven! Are you alright?"

"Riven? Riven can you hear me?

A wild panic overtook her as her door burst open.

* * *

When Irelia opened the door she saw that Riven was sitting with her knees tucked up to her chest, rocking ever so slightly. The Will of the Blades went to place her hand on Riven's shoulder and was slightly startled when Riven flinched, knocking her hand away and watched her with wide eyes which would not have looked out of place on a kitten, except for the panic that filled them.

"Riven, it's me, Irelia, relax," she cooed while slowly moving closer to The Exile's tense body, as she tried again to put her hand on Riven's shoulder, again she flinched but allowed Irelia to place her hand on her shoulder and pull her into a hug and start stroking her head. "Don't worry Riven, you're safe, no one is going to hurt you." Riven buried her head in Irelia's chest and started to shake uncontrollably.

"Everyone ok in there?" came the worried (and slightly sleepy) voice of Ahri, her ears twitching as she poked her head around the door.

"Go get Soraka or Karma, or someone else that can heal, quick!" replied Irelia as Riven continued to bury herself into Irelia's chest. Ahri Spirit Rushed off to find someone and left them alone.

* * *

As she heard the noise of returning feet, Irelia looked down and realised with an amused look that Riven had fallen asleep in her lap. She managed to remove herself from under Riven and lay her softly down on the bed just in time to see Ahri and Soraka rush around the corner.

Soraka hurriedly cast her diagnostic charms on Riven, before casting her healing spells. "So can I ask what happened to make Ahri rush to my room in the middle of the night?" Soraka asked Irelia, taking out a clipboard to take notes.

"Well I woke up hearing Riven's screams and rushed over, I saw her hugging her knees into her chest and she appeared to be shaking, she was covered in cold sweat and couldn't seem to hear me. When I tried to touch her the first time she flinched and smacked me away. The way she looked at me was like... like she expected me to hurt her as well, although I think she quickly recognised me and let me pull her into a tight hug, from there she cried herself to sleep in my chest, and that's when you guys arrived." She concluded.

"It matches what my diagnostic charms told me as well, it showed a lot of activity in the instinctive part of the brain, the part that reacts to danger quickly, as well as high levels of the feelings of joy, nostalgia, and then pain before finally fear. The best way to solve this issue would probably be to ask Riven what her nightmare was about, else wise there isn't much we can do," she finished as they got up to leave. "I want you to bring Riven to the infirmary tomorrow so we can talk about this and what triggered it."

"I'll be there, for Riven's Sake." Irelia replied as she shut the door with a click.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Riven blinked rapidly as the world or more precisely, her room, blurred into view. She dragged herself over to the sink and nearly fell over when she looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was messy, her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were tear stained, she blushed as the memories of last night came rushing back to her.

 _"Oh god, I...I... I cried in front of Irelia and Ahri like a five year old running to their parents room because they had a bad nightmare. They must think I'm so weak, that I can't protect myself, that I'm just a scared little girl who is pretending to be a warrior," she thought, her Noxian heritage showing through._

* * *

She dejectedly got dressed and headed for the bar/canteen. Summoners, Champions and visitors alike were eating, drinking and chatting to each other, except of course poor Amumu was sitting at the bar by himself holding what appeared to be a glass of apple juice, crying of course, Morgana was with Pantheon behind the counter kneading dough, Twisted Fate was flirting with every female summoner by showing all the cool tricks he could do with his pack of cards, Draven also appeared to be trying to hit on girls, though he made a stupid choice to hit on Katarina and I watched as her quick temper got the better of her and she stabbed one of her daggers into the chair he was sitting on, right between his thighs, causing him to squeak and jump back in panic while scowling at those around him who were laughing at his expense, Vi was watching Caitlyn absentmindedly eat a cupcake while glaring at Jinx, Ziggs and Tristana (who called themselves the Fun Loving Trio or as everyone called them, the crazy f**kers who like blowing shit up) while they seemed to be miming an explosion, and she wasn't the only one watching someone who was watching someone else.

Rumble was glaring at Teemo who was watching Tristana out of the corner of his eye while discussing the pros and cons of certain poisons with Cassiopeia, it was so obvious why he was glaring at Teemo. EVERYONE knew he had a crush on Tristana (Seriously, he named his mech after her for god's sake). Well, everyone except for Tristana, Teemo, the champions who are locked up (*cough* Nocturne *cough*) and the 'crazies' like Lulu and Veigar who, speaking of the devil, was trying to eat his food by himself, but not succeeding much as Lulu and her fairy who seemed to be trying to steal his hat. In the middle of the room Olaf and Tryndamere were having an arm wrestling competition while being cheered on by Ashe and Sejuani respectively and a huge crowd. Meanwhile over in the corner Cho'gath, Kog'maw and Kha'zix were making no efforts to silence their ravenous eating habits and were being watched by those near them with disgust and fear and of course Gragas was at the bar serving up the latest batch of his brew.

* * *

I grabbed a tray of food and a cup of coffee and headed to a table with Nami, Sona, Lux and Leona.

"Hey guys,"

'Strum' _(Morning Riven_ )

"Hey Riven, why did you wake up so late? Irelia and Ahri were here looking for you,"

"Looking for me? Why?" _"Don't they think I'm weak?"_

"Dunno, Soraka was with them, maybe look for them at the infirmary between matches or something," replied Nami.

"Yeah, I should probably check my matches for today, see ya guys later!"

* * *

Things were not going well for the exile up in the top lane. She was up against Malzahar, the self proclaimed Prophet of the Void. She had already had two gank attempts against her by the enemy jungler Nocturne, while her team's jungler, Sion, hadn't been top once. It wasn't hard to figure out why, for he is a Noxian after all, well, he was at least. The first time she had managed to get away relatively unscathed, but her summoner had been forced to use her flash the second time.

She barely noticed that Malzahar was letting the minion wave push up when her summoner yelled out to her "Look out! Nocturne just passed the tri bush and he just hit level 6! He's got his Ul..."

 **"DARKNESS!"**

 _"This could not get any worse, or so I thought."_

* * *

AN: Edited both chapters to include line breaks, dunno why they didn't work before. If you have time write a review please, tell me what you like or dislike about it.

Thanks - NK7


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I'm not ashamed to say that I ran, or tried to, and that was when Malzahar used what the summoners call his _'Ultimate'_ ability his Nether Grasp which held me in place while nocturne flew over with his own _'Ultimate'_.

Then they disappeared and I was once again I was surrounded by the smell of burning acid eating at flesh, and the screams of friends and enemies, Noxians and Ionians alike, I watched in horror as I relived the worst moments of my life for the second time in one day, but this time I was among them, this time I didn't manage to escape, this time I fainted. Even as I lay unconscious, my summoner was yelling that something was wrong, to stop the match.

* * *

I groaned as I opened my eyes, why the fuck did the infirmary have to be so white that it was blinding, as I looked around I saw a certain nine-tailed fox asleep on the nearby chair.

"I see you're awake."

 _"I only know one person with a voice that monotonous."_

"Hey Shen, do you know what happened? How'd I end up here?" I asked as I pulled myself into a sitting position.

Apparently that was enough to wake Ahri as I heard a relieved "Riven!" before I found my vision obscured by a certain fox-girl as she jumped onto the infirmary bed and hugged me in a way that if someone walked in they could mistake us for lovers.

"You were what the summoners call ' _feared'_ by Nocturne which seems to effect certain champions more than others... yourself, Veigar, Jarvan... and you were also hit with Malzahar's Maelflic Visions, which as far as we can tell, combined to overloaded you with visions, which I can only guess about," Shen replied as I managed to force Ahri off me, ignoring both Ahri's interruption and my face which had gone the same colour as my eyes.

 _"Doesn't he ever blink? It's unnerving, add the the fact that he doesn't even act like a person most of the time. how can Akali fancy him? He's a nice enough guy but he's just so cold and indifferent all the time. Hmmm maybe he's different behind closed doors. Closed bedroom doors? I wonder..."_

"I need to give you one last check before I let you go, you have a meeting with the Karma, I'll have Kennen show you the way."

* * *

They jogged after Kennen in an attempt to keep up with the hyper energetic yordle but they were thoroughly out of breath by the time they arrived at the meeting room.

Riven opened the door, the room inside was pretty plain, just a window on the opposite side, two couches and a coffee table between them.

Sitting on one of the couches, clipboards in hand, was Soraka and Karma, while sitting on the other couch was Irelia. They turned from their conversation as they heard the door open.

"Riven, how are you feeling?" Asked Karma

"Like utter shite,"

This comment made Soraka break out into giggles as she sat down next to Irelia.

"Riven, we want to ask you a few questions about what happened this morning and last night,"

Soraka said after she stopped giggling, turning into serious nurse mode as she took out a pen and held it ready to take notes.

"Have you had these nightmares before today?"

"..."

"Riven... we can't help you if you don't tell us,"

"I don't need your help, I'm fine,"

"If you don't tell us we will have to get a summoner to confirm for us, and that wouldn't be nice for anyone,"

She flinched and hissed in reply,

"You wouldn't dare! You have no right to view my memories!"

"Riven calm down, and sit down please," said the calm voice of Karma

She looked down and indeed realised she had stood up in her anger and sat back down next to Irelia.

"We aren't asking such personal questions without a reason Riven, it's because if they started when we think they did, based on what your summoner in the last match saw from the link just before you passed out, after what Singed," said Soraka scowling at his name, "did to your company in the Ikana Valley, it is very likely you are suffering from a form of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder or PTSD."

"That's why I'm here," said Irelia talking for the first time since she entered the room, "Many soldiers who fought in the war, and just in general, often suffer from PTSD, as one of the people cleaning up Ikana Valley, I was horrified by what happened, I can't imagine what it would have been like to be part of it, I'm rather impressed you managed to come out of such a horrendous situation with only nightmares and still so strong."

Riven looked down at her feet as she blushed at being complemented by someone as strong as Ionia's Captain of the Guard, the person in charge of defending the Placidium and the country in general.

"I...er...thanks.."

"So Riven, will you let us help you overcome your PTSD?"

"I...fine, but no one else can know of this, least of all the Noxians."

* * *

It wasn't until after she left that a figure dropped down from the rafters,

"So... the lil' Bunny has PTSD..."


End file.
